Je voulais juste voir la mer
by Miss Ana Ni
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu traverser la tête de Demyx avant qu'il ne sombre. Pour moi, c'est le seul membre dont la disparition ne semble pas avoir d'importance, et je trouve ça triste. J'ai eu envie de le faire vivre encore un peu. Voila donc Demyx comme je le vois, trouillard, maladroit, mais aussi naïf et doux. Plein d'espoir...


_Ooooh... Ça fait mal._  
_Quelqu'un hurle._  
_Je..._

Je m'appelle Demyx.  
Je suis le numéro IX, "Mélopée nocturne".  
Je fais partie de l'Organisation XIII.

_Oui, c'est ça._  
_Mais pourquoi je..._

J'en fais partie depuis... Pff, un long moment. J'en ai toujours été, et il me semble parfois que ça ne sera jamais autrement. Et quand on est un simili, le temps est vraiment aléatoire. On ne se souvient de rien, on n'attend rien. On ne sait que ce que nous dit Xemnas et les plus âgés d'entre nous. Notre vie est vouée à la réalisation de diverses missions. Et à rien d'autre. Alors, on ne voit pas le temps passer. Et puis surtout, on n'y accorde aucune importance. Pourquoi faire ? Nous ne vieillissons pas. Nous n'avons pas du but personnel. Nous ne sommes riens en dehors de l'Organisation et surtout, surtout, nous n'avons plus ni famille, ni amis. Rien.

_Ma tête est lourde._

J'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi ils m'avaient accepté parmi eux... Parce qu'il m'a pas fallu longtemps pour me rendre compte que je ne leur ressemblais pas du tout, niveau caractère. Et que je ne leur serait pas d'une grande utilité. J'suis plutôt trouillard et pas très fort... En plus, je déteste l'ambiance qui règne entre eux. Ça pue l'hostilité. Si j'avais pu, je me serais barré vite fait. Mais ils m'ont clairement fait comprendre qu'à la moindre incartade, à la moindre tentative de fuite ils n'hésiteraient pas à me transformer en reflet. Alors, j'ai vite appris à la fermer et à me faire tout petit. Histoire de rester en vie.

_Je n'arrive plus à bouger._

Parce que je ne veux pas être un reflet. Les reflets n'ont pas de conscience, pas de mémoire, en plus d'être exempts de cœurs. Je trouve qu'une seule lacune suffit, merci. Et puis, j'ai un rêve à réaliser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que je suis né avec. C'est la seule chose qui me reste surement de ma vie d'avant. Alors, peut-être, comme nous le répète Xemnas, que je ne suis rien, mais j'ai quelque chose. Un truc auquel me raccrocher. C'est pour ça que je dois vraiment rester moi-même.

_Je suis en train de...?_

C'est vrai que l'intérêt de trouver Kingdom Hearts m'échappe un peu. Je suis pas forcément très intelligent, mais je pense pas que ça puisse nous rendre nos cœurs. Comment ça se pourrait ? C'est par leurs disparitions que nous sommes nés. Donc chercher à acquérir un cœur reviendrait à nous changer nous-mêmes... Mais j'ai pas insisté pour en savoir plus. Je pense pas être le seul à qui la cause de notre chef passe loin au-dessus de la tête, mais bon, comme les autres je préfère me taire. Et obéir. Je fais pas vraiment le poids. Et...

_Je veux vivre... Je veux..._

Et puis honnêtement, je pense qu'avoir un cœur, c'est ressentir un besoin nous prendre au ventre et vouloir, de toutes ces forces, de tout son corps et de toute l'âme qu'on a pas mais dont on se souvient, se battre pour ce besoin. Pour nous, qui en somme dépourvus, c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus à mes yeux. Et moi, j'ai un besoin, un rêve comme ça. Une vraie raison de vivre.

_Y aller._

Mais j'étais apparemment le seul à penser comme ça. Xemnas, avec son air si triste, qui veut un truc qu'il sait qu'il n'aura jamais, mais qui est déjà prêt à sacrifier le monde pour ça. Et les autres membres, qui faute d'avoir un vrai rêve, sont emplis par la haine, l'envie, la jalousie. Et la cruauté. Mais c'est pas leur faute, ils sont comme ça. Et ils ont que ça, surtout. Ils ont oublié. Ils ont mal d'avoir oublié, mais comme ils ne savent pas pourquoi ils ont mal, ça les rend méchants. C'est tout. C'est bête de mourir pour ça. Y'a qu'eux deux qui ont trouvé autre chose, mais...

_J'ai froid..._

Il m'avait promis que je pourrais y aller après avoir accompli cette mission. "C'est tout simple, tu as juste à les ramener ici. Il est encore engourdi par son sommeil, les deux autres aussi. Et sa petite Keyblade ne pourra rien contre ton pouvoir. Rien de difficile. J'ai confiance en toi, numéro IX. Et quand tu me l'aura amené et bien... Tu pourras aller où tu veux". Je l'entends encore dans ma tête. "Où tu veux..."

_Je ne veux plus être seul._

Alors, même si j'avais la trouille, même si j'étais pas sûr de moi du tout, j'ai dit oui. Oui, parce que mon rêve pouvait presque être réalisé. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Et Xemnas, il m'a regardé, avec dans les yeux un mélange de culpabilité et de rancune. Mais à ce moment-là, j'ai rien vu, moi j'étais déjà parti et je souriais connement.

_Mes souvenirs..._

J'aurais dû me méfier. En fait, y'a plein de trucs que je regrette maintenant. Surtout maintenant. Mais mon plus grand regret, c'est de n'avoir rien fait pour retenir Roxas.

Parce que j'étais là. J'étais sur un des balcons de la Citadelle qui surplombe la ville quand il est sorti par la grande Porte. A sa démarche et surtout à sa tête, j'ai compris qu'il ne partait pas en mission. Il a disparu dans la première rue devant lui et Axel l'a suivi quelques instants plus tard. Je n'ai pas bougé. Je me suis dit que le roux suffirait à le convaincre de rester. On savait tous que ça finirait par arriver un jour ou l'autre. Et j'étais sûr qu'Axel serait la raison pour laquelle il ne pourrait pas partir. Et je n'ai pas osé intervenir. Je ne suis personne pour eux... Il a réussi à le rattraper dans une ruelle. J'ai pas pu entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais j'ai vu Roxas s'engouffrer dans un Portail quelques minutes plus tard. J'en ai eu le souffle coupé. Et après que Roxas ai disparu, j'ai vu, j'en suis sûr maintenant.

Axel pleurait.

Mais les similis ne peuvent pas pleurer, hein ? On n'a du rien dans la poitrine, du vide. Il pleurait pourtant et moi, j'ai eu comme mal dans le ventre quand il est tombé à genoux, les mains sur le visage. J'avais envie d'aller le voir, pour... Je sais pas. Et j'ai rien fait. J'ai été lâche. J'aurais dû, j'aurais dû... Et puis lui aussi il est parti. Pour le retrouver.

_S'effacent._

Je sais qu'il n'a pas réussi. Je sais qu'on ne reverra pas Roxas et que si Roxas n'est pas là, Axel ne reviendra pas non plus. Pas pour rien. Je le sais et ça me fait bizarre dans la poitrine, à gauche.

Ils me manquent, tous les deux.

Je les aimais bien. Ils n'étaient pas comme les autres. On va pas dire qu'on étaient amis, non, disons qu'ils me toléraient mieux que les autres membres. Et moi, je les regardais de loin. En ayant un peu envie d'être avec eux. Et en me réchauffant à leurs sourires.

_Je voulais y aller._

Je pensais que si j'arrivais à récupérer Sora, et a le ramener, il nous rendrait Roxas. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il reviendrait. Et Axel aussi. Axel reviendrais forcément si Roxas était parmi nous. J'aurais pris mon courage à deux mains, je me serais rapproché d'eux. Comme j'en rêvais depuis longtemps.

_Avec eux._

Et on aurait été tous les trois à la mer. On aurait été bien. Roxas aurait arrêté de se poser des questions idiotes. Axel aurait arrêté d'être triste. On aurait été libres.

J'aurais réalisé mon rêve.

Mais... C'est trop tard. Roxas a définitivement disparu. Axel est trop loin maintenant. Et moi...

_Je sombre dans les ténèbres._

Je suis Demyx, le numéro IX, "Mélopée nocturne".  
Je n'étais ni très fort, ni très courageux.  
Personne ne se souviendra de moi.

Et pourtant...  
J'étais quelqu'un.

Car

_j'avais_

_un_

_rêve_

_..._


End file.
